


and you have a tendency to get mad when you're bored

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, david is an angry dude and matteo is annoying, lots of cursing!!, this is so dumb and absolutely just me projecting but why not upload it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: David is not good at being bad at things he's good at. Case in point: throwing a tantrum when he can't beat a level of a video game.





	and you have a tendency to get mad when you're bored

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall it me again uploadin real quick
> 
> i literally stopped playing super mario galaxy 2 to write this cause unlike david im awful at everything and i got extremely frustrated and needed to project that onto one of my boys
> 
> title from "now THIS is podracing" by mom jeans (im so lucky i keep finding relevant titles by the same band)
> 
> hope yall enjoy!!!!

Their day had started out pretty normal.

They had both woken up, made out for a little while (a long while), only leaving the room when they heard Hans slam the door, late for something or other. They had sleepily made their way to the kitchen, David making them coffee as Matteo started on breakfast. He had been bugging Laura to give him her shakshuka recipe after finding out that it was David’s favorite, and she finally relented. David cut the bread as Matteo scooped the food into bowls, and they settled at the table. They were usually quiet in the mornings; Matteo from pure exhaustion, David not wanting to ruin the gentle calm. Matteo still ate messily, scooping the tomatoes and eggs up with the inside part of the bread, and David still smiled at him fondly.

Their day had started so nicely. And then, they got bored. And then, Matteo decided that he wanted to play a game on his computer, so David decided to play a game on the Wii. They had settled on the couch together, David sitting facing the TV, and Matteo leaning against his side, his laptop balanced on his lap. It was all going great, until David died the first time.

He had let out a little laugh, shaking his hands out before trying the level again. It was when he died the third time that Matteo started worrying.

Now David was fuming. His face red, his chest heaving, feet planted firmly on the ground so he could feel some stability. He might’ve even been shaking a little. Matteo had never seen his boyfriend this angry from something so trivial, and from his position leaning against David, he was a little scared. Especially because this anger was focused on the TV, and David was holding a Wii remote and was looking more and more like he wanted to chuck it. Matteo glanced up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed, and his nostrils were flaring. He couldn’t help but smile.

“You okay?” He placed a gentle hand on David’s leg, stroking up and down, and David’s eyes popped open, the angry glare now focused on Matteo.

“Fuck you.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, still breathing hard and still looking like he wanted to throw something,

David had always been competitive, even within himself, and video games always made his anger reach entirely new levels. There were very few things that made him reach his boiling point. He considered himself to be a very calm, patient person, about 85% of the time. He was great at calming Matteo down, always had good advice for his friends under pressure, could think quickly and problem solve when he needed to. Hell, he was able to live the majority of his life in a house where he was obviously not wanted, and managed to survive. He could handle almost anything.

Except for this one fucking boss battle.

He was completely stuck. Most of the game had gone pretty smoothly for him, and he loved it. When he was good at something, he wanted to participate as much as he could, and he was usually fantastic at video games, almost always beating the rest of the boys when they all played together. He prided himself on his natural ability, and loved when he would hear the boys yell when he won again. The problem always came when he didn’t win. One time he didn’t talk to Carlos for three days after he beat him in a round of Mario Kart, and spent the rest of the day they were together with his arms crossed and a glare on his face, refusing to even look at the TV.

Matteo did not tend to be helpful in these situations. He has also never been the subject of David’s anger in this context, as he isn’t usually the best at video games. He loves them, but never wins unless David is on his team, and you can bet that if the boys are playing a game with teams, David and Matteo are together. The other boys always complain and try to persuade David to join with them, knowing that whoever has David will probably win, but he always stands firm. He’s loyal, he loves his boyfriend, and also knows that Matteo just…..isn’t that good, and wants him to experience the joy of winning.

Matteo shrugged. “If you throw that and break anything you need to pay for it or fix it.”

David huffed and shook his head, muttering “I’m not gonna fucking throw it.” He didn’t need to tell Matteo about the time he and Laura were playing a game together as young children and he got so mad at her that he threw the controller and broke the lamp in her room. Nobody had been happy after that happened, and David had thrown an incredibly loud tantrum when his parents took the game away.

Matteo just shrugged again, turning back to the much simpler game he was playing on his laptop. He could still feel David shaking where his back was pressed against his side. He thought about moving, so David could have as much space as he needed to freak out, but was unwilling to give up his boyfriend’s touch.

David unpaused the game once his breathing was more under control, and actually started progressing. Matteo frowned at his own game as his character fell to her death, his computer softly playing the game over music. He restarted, but only got a few steps in before David launched himself off the couch, making Matteo fumble and kill his character.

“Fuck! Bowser Jr. fuck you!” He dropped the Wii remote on the floor and took a few angry steps around the room.

“Hey! You made me die in my game!”

“I’m gonna make you die in real life! Fuck! I was so close that time!”

Ignoring David’s threat on his life, Matteo shifted until he was leaning against the arm of the couch, and not his extremely volatile boyfriend. David sat down again, picking up the Wii remote and clenching it so hard Matteo thought it was going to shatter. He started playing again, his face somehow looking much calmer in comparison to the death grip he had on the controller. Matteo reached for his laptop and began playing his game again, trying to focus despite seeing the angry look quickly forming on David’s face again. He moved so his feet were resting in David’s lap, wanting some kind of contact. David didn’t even seem to notice.

They both played quietly for a bit, both getting farther in their games. After a bit, Matteo got up to get them both a drink. As he poured the water for David, he heard the game over music, and then a quiet thud and a muffled growl.

He walked into the room, setting the water glasses down on the table far enough from the couch that they probably wouldn’t be knocked over in rage, and saw his boyfriend face down on the couch, his face buried in the cushions, his knuckles white with how hard he was clenching his fists. Matteo turned and saw the Wii remote stuck in the cushions of the armchair, and was able to infer what happened.

“Do you think you should take a break?”

“No, fuck that, I’m not a quitter.”

Matteo moved until he was standing in front of David, blocking his view of the TV. David, face still in the couch, didn’t notice.

“Taking a break isn’t quitting, David.”

“I can fucking beat it.”

“I know.”

“If I stop now I’ll lose steam.”

“I think you might have a little too much steam.”

David shifted, reaching his whole body over and grabbing the Wii remote from the chair. When he settled back into his original spot, he finally noticed Matteo blocking his view. His eyes narrowed.

“Matteo.”

“Yeah?”

“Please move before I pick you up and throw you out the window.”

“That sounds fun.”

David closed his eyes again, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Matteo grinned. He took his chance while David’s eyes were closed, and climbed into his lap. Instead of wrapping around Matteo’s waist like usual, David’s hands slid up into his own hair, grabbing onto the strands, his hands clenched.

“You need to chill.”

“No, I need my boyfriend to move so I can beat this level.”

“Oh, you mean your boyfriend who you just threatened to throw out the window?”

“It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like you’re doing much to make good on it.”

David’s eyes flew open. Matteo had wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders, and was grinning down at him. They stared at each other quietly for a moment, David glaring, Matteo doing the opposite, until David sighed, his hands letting go of his hair and coming to rest on Matteo’s hips. Matteo smiled bigger.

“Matteo, you know I love you very, very much,” Matteo grinned at this, but David kept going, “but if you don’t move, I will move you.”

Matteo clung tighter to David, forcefully wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend, despite the many protests. He shoved his face in David’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss there.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Matteo grinned into his neck, moving to kiss his jaw. He heard David sigh.

“I’m not going to make out with you right now.”

“Who said I wanted you to?”

David grimaced, and then reached around Matteo’s body and restarted his game. Matteo, from his spot buried in David’s neck, could hear the noises of the game starting up again, and he frowned. Realizing how little control he had over the situation, he shifted around until he could see the TV, still wrapped around David. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he hoped it had some kind of calming effect on his boyfriend.

It did not.

In fact, the next time David lost, he slapped his hands down, hitting Matteo hard in the thigh with the Wii remote. At Matteo’s pained yelp, David turned his head to his boyfriend, who had a pout on his face. He sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists, and leaned in to kiss the outstretched bottom lip.

“Okay, I’m sorry, maybe I am a little……”

“Crazy? Angry? Horrible to your boyfriend?”

“ _Frustrated_.” He articulated carefully, rubbing the spot on Matteo’s thigh where he hurt him. Matteo was still pouting.

“Maybe I should take a bit of a break.”

Matteo rolled his eyes. “Wow, _great_ idea.”

Haring the sarcasm in his boyfriend’s voice, David smiled, before grabbing Matteo and flipping them so he was leaning over him, Matteo letting out a soft gasp at the action. David smirked down at him.

“How do you suppose I should spend my time instead?” He asked, starting to kiss down Matteo’s neck to the collar of his sweater.

“I- I don’t know, what do you think?” Matteo stuttered a little as David started sucking a mark into his collarbone.

“I might have an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> like always thanks to the peeps in the dod for betaing and just being the coolest kids around and putting up with my weird random fics!!! yall are seriously so great and without your encouragement i never wouldve imagined myself uploading fics anywhere but!!! i do!!!! so thanks!!!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr?? send me prompts maybe??? im at shhhhyoursister
> 
> uhhh love yall have a great night!!!!!!


End file.
